


IF：魔禁

by yusah



Series: 银莲花 [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusah/pseuds/yusah
Summary: 魔禁设定





	IF：魔禁

**Author's Note:**

> 魔禁设定

藤丸，一个普通的男子高中生。

说“普通”其实还算是在称赞他了。

他的运气简直糟糕到了极点。

由于某不可抗拒的力量，他可以平地摔，骚走位踩废自己的手机，意外葬送自己最后的炒面包，总是深陷麻烦之中等令人窒息的事。

男默女泪。

为他点蜡。

（藤丸）上条当麻：  
“不可抗拒”换换吧，这个说法太不科学了。（摊手）

嗯，有道理。

藤丸君身处的学园都市代表着这个世界的科学势力。

他从小霉运连连，容易牵连周围的人而备受排挤、厌恶，他的父母心疼他，只好无可奈何把他送来这里。

（卫宫）上条刀夜：  
御———不对，立香啊，你一个人去学园都市一定要好好照顾自己啊，不能天天吃垃圾食品，每天都要洗脏衣服，钱不够了记得和迦里联系...

（伊什塔尔）上条诗菜：  
Archer闭嘴，我才是立香的妈妈好吗？不要抢我的话啊，真是的。

（伊什塔尔）上条诗菜：  
咳。

（伊什塔尔）上条诗菜：  
立香，如果有人欺负你的话，一定要告诉爸爸妈妈哦~

（伊什塔尔）上条诗菜：  
我们去打爆他们的狗头！

（藤丸）上条当麻：  
Σ(°Д°;

玛修：  
（后台）伊什塔尔小姐请务必冷静下来

（卫宫）上条刀夜：  
（捂脸）

（藤丸）上条当麻：  
总而言之，我在学园都市度过了一个平和的童年

学园都市人口达到230万，其中学生占80%，所有学生必须接受超能力开发。

而不管藤丸经历怎样的开发，他依然是个Level 0。

就是学园都市最弱鸡的存在。

不过即使是个Level 0，他———！

（黑贞）常盘台中学的学妹：  
你这家伙！

（黑贞）常盘台中学的学妹：  
不要在一边自说自话啊！

（黑贞）常盘台中学的学妹：  
如果你是无能力者，那你是怎么打败身为Level 5的“龙之魔女”的我啊！

（藤丸）上条当麻：  
真是不幸啊。

（黑贞）常盘台中学的学妹：  
可恶啊啊啊啊！！！

（藤丸）上条当麻：  
我的右手———

（藤丸）上条当麻：  
是一切幻想的终结！

＃谁都能契约给你看＃

＃强行队友之间无法造成伤害＃

＃又因为契约到的英灵实际上性格都很幻想破灭、难以言喻＃

（藤丸）上条当麻：  
没错，我的能力是〖幻想杀手〗（Imagine Breaker）

虽是这么说，藤丸君的右手手背上还有三道鲜红的痕迹。

那是盾形状的令咒。

只要是有能力者都可以强行达成共识契约，之后该能力者的能力将对藤丸无效，当然物理攻击除外。

（藤丸）上条当麻：  
不过这玩意儿就是个纹身一样的东西吧。

（藤丸）上条当麻：  
感觉没啥用呢~

他现在还不知道，如果用了，他将会迎来无法承受的后果。

因为，迦勒底友情赞助的令咒没有强制性的作用，顶多充充能，玩脱了就真的玩脱了。

立香：（在后台突然笑出声）

藤丸君已经和这个常盘台中学的学妹认识了近一个多月了。

不过之间的交流并不多，因为对方总是想莫名其妙和他开启战斗模式。

恕我直言，没有御主能打过fgo的主人公，因为当你以为在1V1时，实际上是在6V1，你以为你打赢时，其实他（她）可以读档再来。

（藤丸）上条当麻：  
结果她竟然毫不犹豫放宝具？！

（藤丸）上条当麻：  
明明知道伤不了我？！

（藤丸）上条当麻：  
唉，不过确实对我造成了损失就是了...

由愤怒具象的火焰无差别攻击了那一带，而藤丸的学生宿舍就在附近。

电器该跳闸的跳闸，该烧的烧。

夏天，没有空调感受一下？

暑假的第一天，宿舍被滚滚热气所支配。

（藤丸）上条当麻：  
不幸啊啊啊 இдஇ

那么，去阳台上吹吹风吧。

藤丸君可不是会因为荒谬的生活而一直消沉的人。

啊，这天。

啊，这云。

（藤丸）上条当麻：  
啊嘞，我什么时候晒了棉被？

（所罗门Lily）茵蒂克丝：  
不是棉被，是耶底底亚。

玛修：  
（后台）台词错了啊Σ(°Д°;

立香：  
（后台）放轻松啦，随他们去玩吧~

（藤丸）上条当麻：  
听起来不像是真名哦？

（所罗门Lily）茵蒂克丝：  
“耶底底亚”意为“耶和华之友”或者“耶和华所爱的”，是真名。

（藤丸）上条当麻：  
啊,好...好的？

（藤丸）上条当麻：  
我是藤丸。

（藤丸）上条当麻：  
那么，你为什么会挂在我家的阳台上？

（所罗门Lily）茵蒂克丝：  
这只是宿舍而已，你为什么要把它称呼为“家”？

（所罗门Lily）茵蒂克丝：  
还有，我饿了。

（所罗门Lily）茵蒂克丝：  
我想吃草莓蛋糕。

（藤丸）上条当麻：  
简直不敢相信有奇装异服的小孩挂在阳台上，然后张口就要蛋糕。

（藤丸）上条当麻：  
我这里只有炒面包，你要吃吗？

还是刚刚不小心踩过的。

白发金瞳的孩子面无表情地注视着藤丸。

（所罗门Lily）茵蒂克丝：蛋糕。

（所罗门Lily）茵蒂克丝：草莓蛋糕，谢谢。

（藤丸）上条当麻：。。。

（藤丸）上条当麻：好好好———

（藤丸）上条当麻：我去给你买！

就这样，藤丸君神奇·热血·非日常的暑假生活拉开序幕。

FIN

后台：

立香：最后，感谢大家的倾力表演~

藤丸：是的，大家辛苦了( • ̀ω•́ )

玛修：为前辈们疯狂打call！！！

感谢你的阅读（比心）


End file.
